


A Nice Evening

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Loki beating up your ex.There was a time when I needed that fic.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 45





	A Nice Evening

Knocking on the door, Loki couldn’t help but notice the dirt covering the narrow corridor and some cigarettes left in the flower pot. The flower was long dead so it didn’t really matter. Loki thought that people were barbarians indeed, no matter how hard his brother tried to convince him otherwise.

Loki sighed, knocking again. The man Loki’s coming to visit he hasn’t seen with his own eyes yet, but because you’ve talked about him so many times, Loki felt as if it were the opposite. Usually Loki didn’t care about your ramblings about your boyfriend, simply not bothering to listen and only nod from time to time when the moment required it. It was an ability he had developed at a fairly young age, listening to the lords in the meetings Odin made him and Thor attend, to listen and learn about the politics and how to rule the kingdom.

Things changed recently when what he started to hear became completely different from the usual, happy chattering. Loki didn’t like what he’d heard.

The door finally opened, revealing a casual, grey face of a human being Loki wouldn’t even look at on the streets. Surprise was clear on both men’s faces, but for completely different reasons. It was obvious Loki didn’t belong in that dusty place, dressed in a suit and a long coat. His hands were laying loosely on the staff’s head.

Your ex-boyfriend couldn’t hide the shock as a man dressed like Loki was surely one of the last things he’d expect.

“The fuck you want?” he cursed with anger raising his voice, thinking it was some kind of a joke.

“Good afternoon, sir. I’ve come to talk about our mutual friend because of some recent news that I’ve…”

Your ex-boyfriend muttered something under his breath, not caring what Loki wanted to say. He pushed the door hoping to shut it closed in front of the god’s face, but it was stopped by one end of his staff.

“I promise it won’t take too much of your _precious_ time if you let me do what I came here for,” Loki said calmly as if nothing happened.

The man’s face reddened.

“Who do you think you are?!”

“A god.”

Loki opened the door wider, stepping inside and before the man could react in any way, he was kicked inside. He landed on the floor, slamming into a chair.

The Norse God closed the door, casting a useful spell over the house not to let any sound leave it. He planned to have a nice little chat with the man he’s heard so much about, but it would be a shame if someone bothered them.

He looked around the house, frowning when he faced a pathetic mix of cheap furniture, dishes that were practically begging for a drop of water, and a nasty smell the source of which was unknown. The man behind him clambered back to his feet, grabbing a heavy plate, probably to use as a weapon. Loki turned his staff upside down, hitting him with its head. It made a very pleasant cracking sound.

He took the other chair, sitting in front of the whining mess on the floor.

“I see that there is no point in any kind of introduction, so I will go right to the very essence of my visit. I’d like to know what your reasons were behind treating our friend the way you did. Please, don’t waste my time on poor excuses, I know about everything.”

“None of your business,” the man muttered, wiping the blood off his face. He sat down, but it looked like he was more cautious and didn’t try to attack Loki recklessly again.

“Actually, it is very much my business, because you’ve hurt our mutual friend so deeply it’s the only thing on their mind since then.”

The man burst out laughing. Loki couldn’t believe you could have trusted a creature like that even for a few weeks.

“Do I look like I care? They got what they deserved, end of story.”

“Oh, so you too are fond of quid pro quo thinking? How wonderful. I’m sure we’ll make good friends then, darling,” Loki smirked viciously. Something crossed the man’s face. It wasn’t terror yet, but Loki had just enough patience to slowly work on that.

One and a half hour later, Loki fixed his collar. He opened a window sometime ago, because it got warmer as the ‘talk’ continued. The cool breeze felt brilliant on his skin.

“I hope we are clear now,” he said, sliding his coat back on. “I would gladly stay for a while longer, but I made an appointment I don’t want to miss. You see, this is actually one of the many differences between you and me – I am a man of my word and I would rather bite off my tongue than promise a thing I know I won’t fulfill. I’d suggest you do the same.”

Loki took his staff, cleaning it with a tissue. There was no reply.

“I hope I’ve made things clear enough for your petty little brain, but I’ll repeat myself just in case – if you ever cause any harm to our friend again, I won’t be as nice as I was today. I don’t want them to even see you again.”

He threw the bloodstained tissue out, heading to the exit with a proud smile on his face. He probably shouldn’t be, especially since he never thought of himself as a man who enjoyed violence, but this time it felt necessary. Only simple actions could reach to simple people and that happened to suit that sad excuse of a man Loki had just met.

Whistling something quietly, Loki’s mind focused on one particularly nasty kick the man had received. Maybe kidneys hits didn’t hurt so bad at first, but after a few days the pain would only grow. That was definitely a thing to be pleased about.

Loki felt great and not only because he did a good deed for once. He hoped that you’d finally stop talking about that man. Loki had no idea how in the hell you ended up with him anyway – there were so many better men around you (and he surely wasn’t thinking about himself). Well, maybe a little. He just proved that he wasn’t as bad as everybody pictured him. He couldn’t wait to tell you about his day. He was sure your face would light up as Loki would picture how he made the man pay for everything.

Maybe you’d finally see the better side of the God of Mischief?

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit this was mostly a self-care fic. There was a time when I needed it. Hope you enjoyed it too! Take care of yourself.
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
